The present disclosure relates generally to small appliances, and more particularly to toaster ovens.
A toaster oven is a small appliance that functions as both a toaster and an oven. In that regard, a toaster oven often has a control knob that controls the duration of operation of the toaster oven. As an example, a conventional toaster oven control panel 10 is illustrated in FIG. 1. The conventional control panel 10 has three control knobs. Control knob 12 controls the temperature during operation of the toaster oven. Control knob 14 controls which function is to be performed (e.g., toast, bake, broil, etc.). Control knob 16 controls the duration of operation of the toaster oven. In this regard, the control knob 16 can either activate the toaster oven for a desired number of minutes or activate the toaster oven until the user turns the toaster oven off (this latter feature is typically termed the “stay on” feature).
In the embodiment illustrated in FIG. 1, the toaster oven is deactivated when the control knob 16 is facing the “off” setting (i.e., the 9:00 clock position on the illustrated control panel 10, although this may vary). To activate the toaster oven for a desired number of minutes, the control knob 16 is turned clockwise to the number 18 indicative of the desired duration (in minutes) of operation of the toaster oven. The control knob 16 is typically coupled to a mechanical timer (not illustrated), so turning the control knob 16 clockwise to the desired number activates the timer and therefore the operation of the toaster oven for the set number of minutes.
To activate the toaster oven until it is turned off (“stay on”), the user turns the control knob 16 counterclockwise to the “stay on” setting 20. The toaster oven will then remain activated until the user turns the control knob 16 back to the “off” setting.
Occurrences of the power spring inside the mechanical timer forcing the dial past the “off” position into the “stay on” position have occurred. This creates the possibility, in very limited instances, for the toaster oven to remain energized indefinitely without any deliberate (accidental or intentional) action by the user, thereby creating a safety and fire hazard. It is also possible for a user to unintentionally turn the control knob to the “stay on” setting, especially if the user is turning the knob counterclockwise to turn off the toaster oven before the set time has expired. If the user does not notice that the knob has been unintentionally turned to the “stay on” setting, the toaster oven may remain on for an extended period, thereby creating a safety and fire hazard.
A change has been proposed to appliance industry safety standards that would require that, if a mechanical clock-operated switch incorporates a stay-on feature which is activated in the same direction as the countdown to “off,” a secondary action is required to engage the stay-on feature.
It has heretofore not been discovered how to create a toaster oven with a clock-operated switch having a stay-on feature which is activated in the same direction as the countdown to “off,” and also having the required secondary action to engage the stay-on feature, in a simple and cost-effective manner. The toaster oven control knob of the following disclosure accomplishes the above and other objectives and overcomes at least the above-described disadvantages of conventional toaster ovens.